PS
by Angel Grrl
Summary: Serena & Darien decide to break up when she goes to study law abroad. However, one year later, romance is rekindled via an answering machine, a letter from Mina, and alien hamster minions...or something like that. ANYWAY, this is loosely based on Blake Sh


A/N: Ok....after like FIVE story ideas came into my head (all ladened with drama, I assure you) I remembered this little story that had been in my head for quite awhile....cute and sweet. SO, I figured THAT is the story. So here it is....it is a songfic but tough! Um, one other thing, I will have moments that just are totally OOC but live with it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Blake Shelton. However, I do own the darkened alley with which I will do naughty things to a certain hunky Australian Best Buy employees!   
  
"P.S."  
By: Angel Grrl  
Don't go.  
That single phrase was in the mind of one Serena Tsukino as she had packed her bags. No, she wasn't running away. She was being offered a wonderful opportunity to go to America and to live out her dream. Yes, Serena had actually found something that interested her. It's funny, when a being finds something that they love and find fascinating, they find their talent behind it and Serena had found hers alright. Law was her talent. Raye had said it was because of all of those fights they kept having. Serena was inclined to agree with her, but never said so aloud.  
And now, at the airport, her stomach was turning itself into knots. This was such a huge step and to tell the truth, she was scared. She was leaving everything behind her that she'd ever known...to find something new. There had been a big celebration the night before. All in her honor. Everyone had been there and all had wished her farewell. All, except one.   
Darien had never showed up. It didn't surprise her anyway. They had been fighting recently, mostly about her leaving. They had heated words last time they had seen one another. He didn't want her to leave and she said that she hadn't wanted HIM to go to Harvard but he did anyway and look how wonderful that turned out. He had countered with the fact that after Galaxia had been defeated he didn't go BACK, but chose to stay in Tokyo with her. They kept fighting about the same things over and over again. Until, finally, he had made the suggestion that they break up while she was gone. She had agreed and said that she would call. Then, turning around with as much dignity as she could have mustered, she had left his apartment and him.  
And even then, in the bustling airport, she was hoping maybe, just maybe, he'd be cliche. Maybe, right before she boarded the airplane he'd come running to her and tell her not to leave. That he loved her so much and he would be lost without her. However, movies aren't reality. Never have been and never will be. The annoying southern stewardess was making her final boarding call announcement...and still, Serena kept looking around for a familiar mop of raven-black hair.  
Suddenly...she thought she saw him. There was a head of black hair headed her way. She strained on her tip-toes to see who it could have been...but alas, it was simply one of those annoying airport people begging for money. Quickly averting her eyes, she scanned the OTHER side of the airport. But, he still didn't show up. She thought to herself about waiting for the flight to leave and THEN to see if he'd make it there to stop her just in time and then to proclaim his love for all the world to see. However, that's stupid and a waste of a perfectly good ticket. So, she decided not to do that.   
Finally, giving up all hope, she got in line to give the perky stewardess her boarding pass. Maybe fate would shine on her...take pity and let love win. But like the story goes, fate is a cold, conniving, bastard who cheats at cards and in the off season, plays a judge on American Idol. He likes the name Simon for some reason. He never came...and her heart broke.  
  
----------  
  
1 year later  
  
----------  
  
(Serena POV)  
  
It was almost 2 AM by the time I flopped into my big white couch and just let the cushions envelop my body and the aromatic candles invade my senses. Lavender and Vanilla...my favourite. Just the right amount of sweet and sensuous, mixed together in a creamy delight. My God, I sounded like Julia Child baking a cake. My mind entertained the thought of me in a big chef's hat with a heavy British accent making a desert that contained an entire CAN of Crisco Lard. Pleasant...maybe. Taste good....definately. Could I do it....NO. Cooking was not my forte...never had been and never will be.   
Shaking my head, I reached for the mail that lay scattered on my glass coffee-table. Holding it just above my head (like I would give up this comfy position), I glanced over the many letters.   
  
Bill...bill...have you seen me?....Grow 10 inches in two weeks....J.C. Penney sale...brochure for New England...letter from Japan...Victoria's Secret...hang on!  
  
Sitting up from my position, I hurriedly turned back to the letter that had flown thousands of miles to my quaint little home. I quickly scanned the writing on the front and there it was...the typical writing style of Mina Aino. Little hearts scattered about and a tiny chibi-sized picture of Mina and Artemis. Opening the letter, I was greeted with yet another picture. There it was...boats gliding on the green/grey waves, the water looked cold...and I suspected that the picture was taken in mid-September. Standing in front of the pier, were my four loving friends smiling at the camera...at me. My fingers lovingly carressed the small picture and my thoughts wandered back home.   
Picking up the actual letter, I began to read.  
  
"Dear Serena,  
  
What's up girl?   
  
Haven't heard much from you in over a YEAR! Did you hear me young lady? A YEAR!!!! I thought you had been abducted by alien space monkeys with evil hamsters for minions. Oh, that reminds me! Artemis says hi!  
Of course, Raye told me that that was ridiculous, and come to think of it, it is. Hamsters are way too small to be efficient minions. Purple kangaroos are much more reliable. They can carry things in their pouches."  
  
I'm certain that it doesn't surprise you, the reader, that my eye is twitching and I have the hugest sweatdrop...back to Mina!  
  
"ANYWAYS...  
  
Since nobody knows where YOU have been, I suppose I'll just fill you in on what's been going on here. Let's see, Raye is busy being O.T.R. all the time, but I'm sure you probably knew that. Although, now that she's dating, she has mellowed out somewhat.   
Let's see, Lita as you know is struggling to get into a good cooking school. She tried to get into the one in America, but they want her to have more experience, so she's going to the one here in Tokyo. No boyfriend yet, but she's always looking.  
Amy's been busy with school and scholarships. She wants to go back to Germany but right now, she's too busy with her mom. Her mom got sick three months ago with cancer, so she's putting everything on hold with her. However, the doctors are hopeful and her mom should pull through just fine.   
And MOI?! Well, what's there to say? I'm BEAUTIFUL as always....and I'm GUY HUNTING!!!! So, if you see any HOT HOT HOT cuties out there, send 'em my way!! I'm desperate girl. I'll date anyone.   
OH! We got this GREAT show here. Not anime, amazing enough. It's called "Jerry Springer". It's American, so have you seen it? I can't believe they actually have these people there!! They're so funny. But, why do people have relationships with animals?   
Last week, there was some woman on there and her husband said he had a secret. He brought out a cow and said that he was in love with it. Raye fell over when the woman started yelling at her. I believe her words were,   
"You WHORE! HE's my man!"  
  
I've picked up a lot of the American slang from this show. I tried my newfound wisdom on an American tourist not too long ago, and she whacked me. SHE HIT ME!?!? ME!!! Who would hit little, cute, precious, Mina?! I ASK YA?!   
  
Well, it's getting to be that time to say goodbye. So, CALL or WRITE some time. GET THE HINT?????? So, you know my address and the number. But just in case you have forgotten I've enclosed an envelope, already stamped and addressed.   
  
Love you girl,  
Mina  
  
P.S. Call Darien. "  
  
Was I surprised? No, of course not! Jerry Springer's sure to be a hit wherever it goes! However...  
Mina was trying to play matchmaker. She's good at that. Always butting into people's business...in her own words, that whore. Why should I call him anyway? Last time we talked, we said things that hurt us both...and he never showed up to stop me at the airport...then again.   
Maybe it was Mina's letter....maybe it was the candles....or it could have been that Long Island Tea I had at dinner. I actually picked up the phone and called him.  
  
RING!  
  
My mind raced with anticipation...and nervousness. What if he doesn't wanna talk to me? What if he's got a new girlfriend?  
  
RING!  
  
Oh! He's not answering. He's having nookie! Wait! No, he's out with the boys...probably out looking for chicks! That...MAN!  
  
RING!  
  
.......  
  
CLICK!  
  
"Hello, this is Darien....I'm not in right now. More than likely, I'm out on the town..cruising for chicks. Haha. You know how that is. Well, either out conquering the world...or someone,"  
  
What an arrogant--!!!!  
  
"So, leave a message and like always, I'll return the call by Sunday.   
  
Bye.  
  
Oh! and P.S. if this is Serena, I still love you,"  
.....................................OH.....MY......GOD!  
  
I dropped the phone like it burned.   
  
How? How?   
  
Gathering whatever senses I had, I hurriedly hung up the phone and immediately dialed another number I knew by heart. Immediately, it was picked up by a bubbly blonde with an IQ of maybe...7. Loved her anyway, but come on!  
  
"Hello?"  
"MINA!!! It's Serena,"  
"OH!! HEY GIRL! Did you get my letter?"  
"Yah, I got your letter...."  
"And?"  
"And....?"  
  
I could almost HEAR her grinning on the other end.  
  
"You called him, didn't you?"  
  
One thing I can say for Mina. She always knows how to get the point of any conversation. Might take her awhile, but she's pretty swift when she does get it. This was the serious Mina, a rare being as compared to her normal persona, of ditz.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Sweetie, you had to find out for yourself. Besides, I couldn't take him moping around here,"  
"Moping? Darien doesn't mope,"  
"Maybe so. But I know when he smiles...and he doesn't smile right. It's almost...empty. Ya know?"  
"I think I do,"  
"So...what'd you say? Did you confess your love?! Did he tell you how much he missed you?!?!?! Did he--"  
"Mina! I didn't talk to him,"  
"...what?"  
"I got his machine, and--"  
"You left a message...RIGHT?!?!!?"  
"Um..."  
"SERENITY USAGI TSUKINO!! Do you mean to tell me that despite my wonderfully SUBTLE hint that you two must talk to one another? You chicken out?!?!?! Do you know how long it took me to find your address just so I could set this up??"  
"I left it with my mother for you guys,"  
"....oh,"  
  
...and she's back.  
  
"Mina--"  
"Serena, I love you. Ok? I love you like the sister I never had before, but if you don't call Darien right now, and you both talk to one another, I will REACH through this phone and kill you,"  
"Mina..."  
"I'll kill your children!"  
"Mina..."  
"FINE! I'll kill your cat! Artemis...KILL!"  
"....snore...."  
"Rotten animal..."  
"Mina...I'll call. Just don't know if I can do it,"  
"Girl, he loves you. Just try, ok?"  
"Ok"   
  
For the next few hours, we chatted long into the night. Thank whatever higher being, that for some reason, there was a long-distance special at the phone company. It was directly to Japan too. All calls...$10.00...for no matter how long you talked.  
  
----------  
  
I finally got my courage after three days. Remembering his message about returning calls on SUnday, I looked at my tiny desk calendar. Wonder or wonders, it was sunday...and also February 14. How ironical. For some reason, in Japan, I'm positive that a certain blonde-wasp girl felt her head start hurting. Ya know? As if somebody, whacked her in the back of the head. It almost felt satisfying...  
Looking at the phone, I felt this nervous pull in my stomach. However, I quickly squashed it and picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
RING!  
  
Just breathe Serena...just breathe.  
  
RING!  
  
I need to get this wall spackled...  
  
RING!  
  
Maybe this isn't a good idea after all....click!  
  
"Hello, this is Darien. Happy Valentine's Day...or if you're like me: Happy Single-Awareness Day. Hmm...you just can't seem to catch me can you. I'm probably out at some conference or helping my friends save the world. Actually, I probably just don't feel like picking up the phone. So, deal with my laziness and just leave me a message.  
  
Oh, and P.S. if this is Serena, I still love you,"  
  
BEEEEEEP!  
  
"1-84-212-555-2673"  
  
Leaving my number and not saying anything else...I hung up and waited. Thoughts were running through my head quickly. What if he recognizes my voice and doesn't call? What if he really does have another girlfriend? Maybe he won't call....maybe today's the day he decides to move on. Maybe...maybe I'm fooling myself into thinking this is just some stupid fairytale.   
I was tempted to just THROW my phone into the nearest wall and not look back. Maybe I shouldn't even tempt fate by being here. Maybe I should just pick up my purse and head to the nearest club and find some cute guy to spend Valentine's Day with. I looked at the clock...it was nearing midnight there. Maybe he was asleep...however, like the man says, Fate is a bitch.  
  
RING!!!!!  
  
I looked at the phone in a panic. It couldn't be...not so soon. But, glancing at the caller ID I could see that it was. He had called.   
Picking up the phone, I didn't know what to say, and then almost immediately, I think I knew.  
  
RING!!!!  
  
Just one more....  
  
RING!!!!!  
  
click! Here it goes....  
  
"If you're calling about my heart, it's still yours. I should have listened to it, a little more, then it wouldn't have taken me so long, to know where I belong. And by the way, this is no machine you're talking to. Can't you tell? This is Serena, and I still love you...."  
  
My heart was pounding when he spoke...  
  
"Hello Serena...."  
  
-------  
  
In Tokyo  
  
-------  
  
(Mina's POV)  
  
Why'd she have to hit me so hard? That--that--whore! Huh? I feel... AWWWWWWW! That's nice. Whoa! KINKY TALK! KINKY TALK! KINKY TALK!!!!! NOOOO! Inner brain meltdown!   
THE END  
A/N: I borrowed a phrase from the Blake Shelton song "Austin". The story was based on the song. I thought it was cute. Please don't take offense to any phrases, or curse words. It's supposed to be funny and besides, they're adults. ^_^ Have a happy Single Awareness day! 


End file.
